a twist in their story
by breakthechains
Summary: All humans and surprising character's in the middle part..Bella is a rich man's Daughter,while Edward,Alice and Emmett.lost their parent's to a car accident.when their adopted parent's decided to move to Forks..new friendships blossom, introduction inside
1. Chapter 1

All humans and surprising character's in the middle part!

Bella is a rich man's DAUGHTER, while on vacation as a baby she was lost at sea…..She was found by Charlie and Renée swan normal people who had two kids Rosalie and jasper they adopted her and took her in never realizing how rich the baby girl was.

Edward, Alice and Emmett on the other hand lost their parents In a car crash they were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen they're parent's business partners….They knew that the couple had a daughter who died in an accident, Isa, as everyone called her was left .in her cot when their yacht sank in the middle of the ocean,Carlisle, tried to save her but it was to late, everyone assumed that she was already dead, tough her body was never found...

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

"Bella wake up darling! You're going to be late for school" René was outside my door knocking hard just to wake me

"Bella!" She called again

"I'm up! I'm up "I answered groggily 'UGH I hate school people always treated me differently, maybe because it's just the fact that I'm the chief of police daughter?

By the way my name's Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short, daughter of Charlie and René swan

I do have a brother and sister , jasper and Rosalie, they're older than me for a year but I'm the one who look old , we live in Forks a small town located in the Olympic peninsula, far from the bustle of our once sunny Florida home Charlie…..I mean dad was assigned here as chief of police and my mom, René seeing the opportunity for us to experience other place's, gave her approval for us to move here ,one reason too is fork's would be René 's hometown she have grown up and live her whole life in here before moving to Florida and meeting our dad

Our house is located in the outskirts of town , a two story Victorian inspired house built in the late hundred's it's once white washed walls are now starting to gray, but still it's simple elegance could be seen even in its fading color.

stepping inside you'll find yourself in the old world feel of the late 19 hundred's ,René have told us stories every night about her fascination of this same house as a child, she and an old friend from the quielt reservation who had now left the town ,have discovered the house when they were looking for a lost puppy, her friend whose name I forgot…..was so scared in seeing the old dilapidated house looming in the semi darkness that she left mom in the middle of the trail all alone ,but René on the other hand was so enchanted with the house that she decided to explore it after that adventure from then on she had always visited the house and imagined herself living in there….after moving to Florida René never forget the house and had always ask our gran about it . She learned that a rich man had bought it and had fixed it, it was called the manor which I find odd because the house itself is just a big house with no other peculiar add on

but after a year the house was abandoned and was left uninhabited, mom learned that the couple's daughter died so it was put into sale and unluckily mom and dad had decided to move to Florida, but still dad had secretly bought the house as an anniversary gift for mom when the time comes, after five years, our dad was assigned back to forks and we move in to the now renovated home which made mom so happy.

Author's note...

okay guy's i know my story isn't that good...please bare with me i'm new...i hope you like it...though chapter one is short lived... i promise to make the next chapter a little longer...

-heart-


	2. Chapter 2 Edward

Chapter 2 first day of school (Edward)

A knock could be heard all over the darkened room "come in" my hoarse voice answered from inside, I was exhausted and it's all because of Alice , I swear to god that pixie's goanna get it if she won't stop pestering me to go shopping with her.

"Edward you're mom said breakfast is serve and that you're eating at the garden" nana our longtime nursemaid since time immemorial , grab hold of my blanket and pulled it off the bed, "nana!" I bawl at her

"What you weren't listening to me young men, now get up! Esme asked me to wake you up its you're first day of school remember" she opened the windows casually, and it made the light flooded inside my big room and it made my eyes sting

"I'm up don't worry" I got up groggily and stretched my arm's as if I was warming up for something "now be nice to your sister, Alice is a little upset about something and we both know what she wants" she look at me quizzically as if I was the one to blame, from the three of us nana favored Alice the most because of the fact that she's technically the youngest though truth is where twins.

I'd like to Introduce myself I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I have a big brother ,Emmett who Alice's call's her teddy bear because he's so big and huggable ,and my twin Mary Alice Masen Cullen who is addicted to shopping ,were all adopted by Carlisle whom we call dad and Esme our most lovable mom ,they're our real parent's business partner's, when our real mom and dad died, they've written a last will and testament with a request that if ever something would happen to them, we would be given to the Cullen's and will be adopted by them

Dad and mom did exactly what our real parent's asked them to, they adopted us and had treated us evenly ,even giving in to our whims and vices just like what mom do to Alice, Esme spoils her rottenly it's as if she's repaying her debt for her deceased daughter Isabella or Isa for short ,who died in an accident Isa was just a baby, Esme had made it her nightly tradition when we were still kids to tell us a story about Isa before she died, everyone had assumed she had really died, though Esme never believed the searcher's because Isa's body was never found .

"Edward are you listening to me?" nana called me

"Yes, nana I'm going down thanks for arranging my room" I ran for the door before she can throw something at me

"Naughty child, even Emmett made me make his bed, don't you feel sorry for me, I'm already old woman you know" nana jokingly shouted at my retreating form

I just laughed at her antics.

Later:

"Edward son is something bothering you?" Carlisle asked me across the table I look up at him and opened my mouth but the pixie beat me into talking

"Nothing's wrong with Edward dad, his just sulking because I'm taking him shopping" she laughed her wind chime laugh but I have surprise in store

"Oh…no you won't Alice not today..Its the first day of school remember?" I smirked triumphantly at her while everyone in the family except Alice of course laughed their hearts out

Author's note

yeah..yeah i know i promised you a longer chapter this time..but i'm having a writer's block...hope you could bare with me...i'm still adjusting...

-heart-


	3. Chapter 3 Alice tried to strike again

Chapter3 the pixie tried to strike again

"UGH! I can't believe you don't want to go shopping with me!" Alice complained

I just grinned at her, "pleas Edward go shopping with me! Please!" she tried persuading me again

"No" I answered coolly

"Please I'll owe you for the rest of the year" she tried begging me again

"No" I answered again , then I eyed Emmett who was laughing his heart out

Seeing me eyeing Emmett she smiled delightfully then she started it.

"Well. Well. Well Edward won't go shopping with me so you Emmett is obligated to accompany me" Emmett's shocked face was a clear answer already

"I'll take that as a yeas then well go tomorrow, thanks Ed you really are the best " she hugged me tightly

"No problem sis…" we both laugh at seeing Emmett's still shocked face

Meanwhile:

"Bella eat your pancakes" René bawl at me

"Yes ma'am" I moaned in frustration

"Bell's have you seen my new shoes?" jasper ask me, no…he didn't asked me politely, he technically yelled at me from the living room

"It's in the cupboard under the stair's jazz! I answered yelling back at him "thanks bell's found it" he showed me his newly bought shoes "nice" I commented

"Bella! I have one word for you young lady! Pancakes!" René barked at me "your so thin eat a lot" my mom added

"Yeah –yeah I'm eating" I swallowed the half of my pancakes and then the other half "finished!" I smiled triumphantly

"Juice bell's? Rose ask me

"sure" I took the glass of juice that she offered me "thanks rose" I gulp it down and started for the kitchen door looking back to say goodbye

On the way to school rose and I where talking about something when a car suddenly had overtaken us ,jasper never hide his irritation by cursing his heart out, but rose stop him when she shove a piece of chocolate in his mouth

"Jazz stop it you know mom and dad don't like us cursing" she reminded my brother who instantly stop talking, the rest of the school ride was as silent as before with the occasional rose chatter

We parked in our usual place but a Volvo overtook us again "what the!" jasper cursed

"Jazz relax" I calmed him, I opened our car door and tap on the Volvo's window

An angelic face opened the driver's window his eye's a piercing green, his hair a tasseled mess of glorious bronze , all in all he was a god on human form "yes may I help you" he ask me ,I didn't realize I was ogling him until he spoke

"Yo..You..Your blocking our parking space" I stuttered 'damn Bella your acting loony' I reminded my self

"Is it?" he scoff at me

"Yes" I answered bluntly

'I didn't see a name In here" he answered sarcastically

"Actually there it is" I pointed down at the ground "reserved for the Swans, every parking space in here is named so nobody would fight for a space to park" I added looking like a know it all

"If you want, you could ask Mrs. Smith she's the one in charge for the parking space's" rose suggested.

"Thank you, now Edward be a good boy and find us our parking space " the pretty pixie answered us and glancing at Edward she squeezed his shoulder's, Edward drove away, his face a crumpled mess but we didn't mind, after all the girl was sweet enough to us.

Author's note..

i'm really sorry if I've disappointed someone...the three chapter's are really short..i hope you're still satisfied about the story though...

Comment's and Suggestions are really welcomed


	4. Chapter 4 Edward met Bella

Chapter 4 Edward Met Bella…..Bella Met Edward / plus a dinner date

"Miss swan, you can sit beside Mr. Cullen over there" Mr. smith pointed at the only available chair , I thank him speaking softly, and walk to my designated seat quietly, not bothering to glance or take a peek from the person sitting beside me.

"hello…..I didn't introduce….introduce myself properly" my seat mate suddenly talked to me, I just gave him a quaint smile ,

"Edward Cullen" he extended his hands to me, I took it and answered him

"Bella Swan" we shake hands and smiled at each other then it hit me pure electric shock that I suddenly took my hands ,my heart was beating fast , but Edward obviously didn't notice, I tried to ignore my frantic heart after that, and tried in vain to focus on the owl that mister smith had brought to school it was a snowy owl and she was beautiful… I breeze biology and was glad that the launch bell rang….

-Lunch-

"So who did you meet?" rose ask me

"There were many New people I've meet rose" I trailed on,

"oh come on Bella!" rose gushed at me but I wasn't listening,

so instead she strike a conversation with Katie ,

When suddenly

"Hey Angela! ,Ben wants to date you!" mike shouted across our table

Angela Webber who was currently drinking apple juice sprayed it towards Katie and Rose , who were both to shock to notice that they were already wet,

Jessica and I were giggling hysterically at the sight of it, Ben on the other hand had cuff mike in the head

"ouch!" mike shrieked in pain, as the food tray hit his head hard, it did help the girls get their senses back , Rose and Katie had finally noticed the sprinkled juice all over their shirt and was screeching in disdain while glaring at Angela,

"Come on men! That tray really hurts I think I need to go to the clinic" mike whinnied like a girl as he saw Ben hoist the tray up to strike him again

We all laugh, just as Angela grab Ben up and tried to hurl her fist in his face ,but Ben was so used to it , so instead of getting punch in the face he kissed Angela in the middle of the cafeteria which made everybody stare and made the cafeteria silent, the only thing you can hear was mike and jasper whistling In amusement ,

then someone shrieked " finally!" which made everyone laugh and made Ang and Ben Blush terribly

after a few more minutes the whole cafeteria was back in its usually noisy self when someone tapped on jasper's shoulder "hi! Are this sits taken?" a pixie looking girl ask our group.

"Alice!" jasper smiled genuinely when he recognized the pixie "hi jasper' Alice greeted him he introduced us all and then rose suddenly squeaked "Emmett" she smiled too

"hi rose" he smiled

"sit here" rose tap the empty sit next to her "thanks" Emmett smiled

"jazz I need to go" I told them bowing my head and not daring to look at Edwards face

"but Bells you haven't even touch your food" rose glared at me looking disapprovingly at my tray which was half untouched

"I'm full and I need to go to the library, I'm giving back the books I borrowed last summer" I lied and speeded out of the cafeteria pulling my hood up as i ran into the heavy rain and ran for the library building,

I was sitting in the farthest corner of the library, trying my best to blend in with the wall while holding my favorite book WUTHERING HIEGHTS

"Hello Bella" I was startled by Edwards's voice

"Hi" i stuttered –what the heck!, I've been thinking of this guy and he shows up- I replied shyly

"I would really like to take you for dinner" he ask me ,flashing his crooked smile -God he ask me, he actually ask me!-

"uhm….I have to ask Charlie first" I found an excuse

"I've ask him already, actually, I've ask both of your parents and they've given me their approval, so would you have dinner with me? He ask again

"uhm…sure let me just get my bag, then we can go" I timidly answered him my face Bit red,

-La Carrie-

"Two mashed potatoes, and two lamb chops…. And Egg Tart for Desert" Edward ordered for the two of us.

"Is that all sir? Drinks?"The Maître D ask us

"Bella?" Edward ask me

"I'll have coke?" I innocently answered while Edward chuckled "we'll both have champagne" Edward gave the menu back to the Maître d and smiled at me

After the food was served to us ,we ate t in silence "champagne miss?" the maître d ask me

"Yes, please" I held my glasses out I was trying not to look undignified after all ,I was the only one not wearing a gown

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think my dress code is out of place?" I ask him, he eyed my purple summer dress ,which was paired with a light pink cardigan and a simple pair of black doll shoes ,

"it looks fine to me besides , I'm wearing jeans" he said matter of fact-ly

"oh right" I nodded, true Edward was indeed wearing jeans but he was also wearing a very formal top with a necktie too…

"really Bella it's just, fine my parent's own this place'' he added

"you mean MR. and MRS. Cullen own this place? I never thought they were that rich...

"No Alice, Emmett and I are adopted my Real parent's own this place" he answered sadness crossed his eye's before it dissolve in to nothingness,

" I'm sorry Edward" I gently clasp his hands

"it's alright, my life's not that perfect as you think Bella, but if you really like to know it I can tell you all about it" he smiled his crooked smile at me which took my breath away

"My mom and dad was celebrating their anniversary that night, I was 10 ,Emmett was 11 and Alice was 9, you can say we were a perfect family, back then mom and dad had always adored us ,even though they were busy running our company, they had always find time to be with us all, may it be Alice's Ballet recital , Emmett 's soccer game's or my piano presentation's in school" he sighed I know it was hard for him reminiscing the past

"my dad as you now know owned this restaurant, but he also owned a huge shipping company which he co-owned with Carlisle ,my mom was a designer, maybe that's why Alice love's cloths so much, that night they left early promising us that they'll be home before bedtime…..you see we had this nightly routine, they'll both tucked us to bed and read us each of our favorite stories , but midnight came mom and dad didn't arrive as they promised, our nursemaid was already begging us ,to just go to sleep , it was already way past our bedtime but we were still hoping they'd be home any minute, it was already dawn Alice had already doss off but Emmett and I were still up and about when the telephone rang, it was our uncle …. Not our real uncle but a close friend of my father who was calling, it was Carlisle, he was calling to tell us that mom and dad have been involved in an accident and they were both critical. He said before they left for the operating room mom had made Esme promise that they'll take care of us if they don't make it ,it was as if she had already knew they won't, an hour after the operation they both died holding hands as what the doctor said" he forced a weak smile at me but I wasn't fooled, he was hurting inside.

"but how did you end up with Carlisle and his wife' I ask

Elation was clear in his eyes "did you know Carlisle and his wife Esme lost their daughter in an accident at sea" he stated

My eyes must have bulged because he chuckled at me "she would be the same age as you and Alice" he added

"so that's the other reason ,why they adopted the three of you" I finally got it

"yes, maybe, but they have never forgotten her completely, someday maybe I'll show her picture's to you , one is actually hanging in the house , Isa has a special place all for herself" Edward's smile was now genuine.

"Isa?" I ask

"yes Isabella, that's her full name, Isa was her nickname, why? He ask me curiously eying my reactions

"My whole name's Isabella, what a coincidence really…" I trailed a smile still plastered in my face the evening was full of surprises indeed.

He walked me to a waiting Charlie, who was suspiciously holding a baseball bat, Edward and I both flinched at the sight of it.

"hi dad" I squeaked

"Bella" he gave me a nod which means two things , Hello and Go inside,

"Goodbye Edward, I enjoyed dinner" I wave at him when I was already inside

"Good evening Chief swan" Edward greeted my father before he got in to his Volvo

"Goodbye Bella" he bid me goodbye and drove away

"Dad what's the bat for?" I hissed at him

"Nothing" he said innocently concealing the bat away.

"Where's mom by the way?" I ask

"She's at the Webber's, reading session remember?" he answered grunting

"you going over there?" I ask

"nah... I'm going at Billy's place , Rose will be home soon, I'm just waiting for her ,then I'm out" he gestured with his hands

"done having dinner?" I ask again

"Yep... your mom made dinner before she left, so I'm technically full" we both glance at the door when we heard a car rumble, Charlie took the bat out from its hiding place and then he headed for the door. Then voices….

"Hi Dad!" Rosalie squeaked, it was obvious; she was startled like me seeing the Bat, it made me giggle just thinking about it.

"Rosalie" Charlie answered the same tone he used at greeting me.

"I had a great night by the way, thanks Emmett" rose's voice pipe up into a notch

"Goodbye chief swan" Emmett greeted my father then I heard his car speed down the road

"Dad what's the bat for!'' rose screech at him, repeating the same word a have uttered a minute a go.

"Nothing" Charlie gave her the same answer he gave me, I saw him place the bat in the corner as he followed Rosalie inside

"Hi bell's" rose wave at me from the living room

"Hi, so how's dinner?'' I ask her when she entered the kitchen

"It was splendid" rose grinned at me

"Uh girls, I'm heading over to Billy's, and I'm picking your mom and we'll probably be going home late so don't wait for us ok'' he added

"Ok... Be careful not to drink too much, and dad! Drive safely!" I shouted at his speeding car as rose and I waved goodbye

"Where's jazz by the way?" Rosalie ask me

"Don't know, maybe his out with Alice" I answered a little perplexed

"Well….I think it's time that jazz find his true love" rose gushed at me her eyes becoming misty

I eyed her a little amused "rosé you know jazz… his a little dimwitted..well better be in bed, you won't mind do you, me sleeping early?" I ask her

"Sure I'm still waiting for Emmett to call before I crash for the night… night sis" she call out at me

"Night rosé" I called her by her nickname

"Bells stop calling me that!" she bawled at me but I didn't hear her because I shut my door closed..All i was thinking of was Edward and his Crooked smile...

Author's note...

okay guy's i told you i'll be giving you a longer chapter...but still it's not long enough so i hope you bare with me...

by the way thanks for the review ,Comment's and Suggestions are very much accepted i hope you'll like the this chapter...


End file.
